The Anime Hunger Games
by LucyMiller
Summary: Characters from the anime world were chosen as tributes for the annual Hunger Games. They all have someone to protect, but who will survive till the end?
1. Prologue

**I'm sorry if any of you had the idea of the story I'm about to publish but I thought I should give it a try since it's my very first one.  
The story will have content from The Hunger Games but won't be an exact copy of it.  
The characters that will be in this story from The Hunger Games are : President Snow, Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna. The Peacekeepers and the people of the Capitol will also be included.  
As for the Anime characters, I've already divided them to specific districts. The number of the district has no effect on the ending or the deaths of the characters.**

District 1: Attack On Titan, Levi and Mikasa.  
District 2: Naruto, Naruto and Hinata.  
District 3: Kuroshitsuji, Ciel and the Mey-Rin.  
District 4: One Piece, Luffy and Robin.  
District 5: Fairy Tail, Levy and Gajeel.  
District 6: Vampire Knight, Yuki and Aidou.  
District7: Haikyuu, Shoyo and Kiyoko.  
District 8: Bleach, Ichigo and Rukia.  
District 9: Terror In Tokyo, Nine and Lisa.  
District 10: Tokyo Ghoul, Kaneki and Hinami.  
District 11: Hunter X Hunter, Biscuit and Gon.  
District 12: Sword Art Online, Kirito and Asuna.

I hope you enjoy reading it and I will try uploading new chapters every once in a while.  
Thank you.

* * *

**P****rologue**

Pain was the only thing that was left for them to relate to humanity. It's what made them sane. And just by holding onto it, onto hope, they will see the light they've been searching for in this void of darkness. A void filled with continuous screams of people who are in dire need of help, of comfort, and of peace.

To hold onto the part of their own brain which made them feel sane, sane enough to realize that they need to live, was the hardest task out of everything they had to do. To live for others and to opt for the life they once had seemed nothing but a dream. A dream which felt so far away, so far away it was hard to catch.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

One after the other was being thrown inside a square room that seemed so big, big enough to fit hundreds of people. Everything was made of steel, even the ground itself. It was unbearably cold inside, but it didn't seem like it mattered to anyone. Not having the chance to get to know where they were was taking up most of their space of thoughts. Nothing could penetrate through their minds when the only thing they were trying to do was to figure out what was going on.

The first one to enter was Levi Ackerman. Two people, who had a strange white suit on along with a strange mask which entirely covered their faces, held him from the sides as they dragged him in a long narrow corridor just to end up stopping by a door. The door was being unlocked by another person who wore the same outfit. They said they called themselves 'Peacekeepers'.

Levi wasn't sure of what was happening since his memory seemed to be a blur. He barely could remember anything. The only thing he remembered was being beaten up for no reason at all, or was there a reason? He could hardly remember anything. He wasn't in the pink of condition after all.

Not being bothered by all the questions that wandered inside his mind, Levi looked up with weary eyes at the door of steel. It didn't really reflect on what was inside. The door was small but the room it led to was big enough for him to open his small grey eyes wide enough in surprise.

Whoever was holding him, the peacekeepers, threw him inside.  
One of them handed him, not so gently, an envelope with the number one written on it. After that, Levi was lying on the ground in the empty room alone. Just by then, numbness hit him hard not certain of what to do.

He tried standing up as he moved around to reach a wall he could lean on. He laid his head back on the wall, taking a deep breath as he stared at the envelope that was right in front of him. Levi didn't know what he was doing in a strange place like this. Places like this never even existed, or so he thought. He, himself, thought that this could be some other universe. A universe he never knew, never even thought of.

The young man was lost in thought while his soon-to-be partner was being thrown inside the room too. Once he heard a thud, he stood up as he tried not to groan from the pain. He squinted at the site of Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman, kicking the door with her helpless legs and flailing her arms in the air. She didn't seem to notice that Levi was even there.

"Mikasa…?" Levi's voice was calm as always, waiting for a reply from Mikasa who suddenly turned to look at him.  
For a reason, Mikasa had this rush of happiness inside her when she saw Levi. It was nice to see someone who was familiar to her after all.  
"You look awful." She slowly walked over to sit next to him.  
"You don't look so great yourself."  
"What… Happened?"  
"I'm not quite sure yet."  
"Yet?"  
"I can't remember anything."  
Mikasa has just realized that she doesn't remember anything either. Not even how she got here. She looked down, staring at the ground absent-mindedly.  
Finally Levi broke the silence, "This…," He pointed at the envelope he was holding, "Might help."  
"What is it?" Mikasa looked at it, not sure if she should just grab it and tear it open or wait for Levi to do it.  
"We'll see what's inside."

Levi opened the envelope slowly to find a thin sheet of paper. He took it out, unfolding it.  
"A Letter?" Mikasa asked.  
"Is that a question?"  
Mikasa rolled her eyes, "Let's just read…"

_Dear fellow tributes,_

_To start with this, I should be telling you what the Hunger Games are. They are trials in which people, who are made to be tributes, are put together in an arena. What happens next is the tributes' decision. In any way, only one will survive.  
Only one remaining tribute will be able to go back home to where he/she belongs.  
Usually we hold a reaping to choose our tributes before each Hunger Games. We have decided on taking on a little twist and putting our tributes rather unprepared to what they will be facing this time.  
We know that some of you will have this certain supernatural ability that the other might not have, but I'm afraid that this case could not and would not be changed.  
You will be escorted to the Capitol for training with a specific counselor.  
It's a simple game with simple rules.  
Kill to live.  
And so, may the odds be ever in your favor._

_Sincerely,  
President Snow._


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

"…. I suggest you to go out there and try your best to survive. Remember now, hope is the only thing stronger than fear. You will be executed immediately if you do not enter the arena. I will not repeat any of this and so you will have to stick to this one plan. You must. It's not an offer. It's an order…" The strange man's voice trailed off while Kaneki was being occupied with the thoughts that have been stirring in his mind for a while now.

The man in front of him had an odd appearance, paper white hair with thick lips that seem to be pulled across his face. He had an eccentric look which was similar to that of a snake. Kaneki knew he wasn't even looking at the man himself. It was nothing but a screen. A recorded video of him giving a speech about what they called 'The Hunger Games' was being played in front of them in the very same room they were thrown in just a couple of hours ago.

Kaneki didn't understand much of the speech nor the letter. All he could think of was Hinami and how she would be able to survive with such people around. He could relate the games so much to what the ghouls usually do in their normal days.__

"…Who is that man?" Hinami tilted her head leaning towards Kaneki. She continued, "Is he like the Doves?"  
Kaneki tried to respond as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "It isn't exactly like that, Hinami. It's sort of…complicated." The last thing he wanted was to freak her out.  
" But I have so many questions to ask."  
"I can answer them one by one later," He looked at her with his normal eye as he pointed at the screen, "As for now, I think we should listen."  
"Okay…" She whispered back when she realized that no one but them were talking.  
After a few minutes passed, the speech ended and the screen went black. A guy from across the room who had orange spiky hair stood up screaming out, "And why the hell can't we have some answers to our questions?!"

Right after that, questions bursted out from everywhere in the room and Kaneki had nothing to do but to observe from the corner, hearing everyone out. It was chaotic enough to know people were already going psycho. He could see their worried expressions and most of all, he knew that they were all thinking the same way as he did.

They all had to live for someone or, for the very least, to try and protect their partners.

__


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rukia yanked Ichigo back whispering to him, "Slim it. Can't you see you've started a commotion?"  
"It's our right to know what's going on!" His tone grew even louder and the others turned their heads towards him, staring. Ichigo felt their eyes on him and so he realized what Rukia meant. He had to calm down.  
His eyes fell to the ground as he took a deep breath just to look up at a frowning Rukia.  
"Quit acting rashly…" Rukia sighed as she tried to sit on the cold ground. She looked up at Ichigo, who looked so lost, saying, "Sit down."  
"Just what is this place?" His eyes scanned the strange people around him since he couldn't make up what they were thinking because for some reason, silence filled the room.

Ichigo, sitting near Rukia, could hardly wait for what's going to happen next. It wasn't because he was excited or anything. It was just an expression. Time seemed to pass by slowly. A minute felt like an hour to all of them.

"Only one survivor, Rukia." Ichigo couldn't look into her eyes because he finally understood the situation. There is no going back. There is no escape.  
"Even partners are not really partners in this game, as it appears."  
"How can you talk so calmly at a situation like this?" His head fell between his hands, shaking his head.  
Rukia lifted her hand, placing it on his shoulder, "I have no other choice and neither will you. Can't you see it?"  
"I know it."  
"Then?"  
"I just can't accept it!" He punched the ground, groaning in pain.  
Silence fell between them but the first one to break it was Rukia.  
"You need that hand later."  
He closed his eyes as he finished Rukia's sentence, "… To kill."

***

"… Idiot." Ciel turned his gaze from the orange haired man and turned to look at Mey-Rin, "I need to get out of here."  
"I'll protect you no matter what, young master." The maid said, looking into her master's eyes.  
He looked away, sighing as he said, "If only Sebastian were here. He'd finish this before we even know it."  
"I'm sorry." MeyRin could suddenly feel the pressure of being the only one who has to protect the Phantomhive master, Ciel. She has to protect him from all of these people, including her.

Ciel took another quick look at the letter he was given, "Some of us have supernatural abilities."  
Mey-Rin nodded, "Could be like mine or Sebastian's. Could be for good…" She paused for a second and then continued, "Or for bad."  
"It's highly likely that you'd be useless." Ciel's voice was shaken and he knew that Mey-Rin wasn't the only useless one here. He knew he was too. He was nothing but a fragile kid. Without Sebastian, he wouldn't be alive. He knew all of that.

"I'm sorry…Master." 


End file.
